a life with in the power of will
by Nadia Electra
Summary: For years the Guardians had always keep secrets from all living kind,but with the fact that the Green Lanter Hal Jordan and Kilowog just "borrowed" the GL new ship and went to front space there will be a lot of changes like the fact of the Red Lanterns or the fact that a girl just came out of the ship engine lanter? This is going to be an alternetive story that you can miss to read
1. Chapter 1

I feel like there was something calling me to wake up again…

A strange muscular voice said : "Hall this isn't. One of your earthly jet things you can play with" he said in a worried tone

another strange male voice said: "Oh ok on Kilowog let me test her out..."

then a third voice said: "The ship if off limits"

The strange male voice said: "Then why show us it..."

I then didn't hear anything else until later on….

Later on a heard someone saying what sounded like an oath and using a lot of power I then began to woke me up from my sleep...

I also felt that someone was injured when some people talking :

"We need to take to him to get medical attention" said someone I think it was the same muscular voice that I heard earlier.

I then heard a female voice saying something about damage to a ship.

I didn't hear nothing else until a big BOOM sound went throw the entire ship

I then felt a huge energy of rage entering the ship, I then felt like I was now fully capable of waking.

The green lanterns had just left the ship when I then started to walk out of the engine.

I was Lost, confused, glowing with the green lanterns power without a ring, weak, just following the feeling of rage.

I managed to walk close to your cell. I was really close to your cell when the lanterns had return to the ship.

I then pass out, I was ready to it the floor but you manage to catch me when I pass the barriers of the cell you then cover me with your shirt and hold on to me and that was how we met... Razer...


	2. waking up 1

Small Gl: "how do you thing she got into the ship?"

Big GL: "I don't know I'm not an engineer?"

Female voice:" I believe she used the ship engine to transport herself to here."

Big GL: "look she's waking up..."

I open my eyes to see to figures

Small GL: "hey kid how are you feeling? Do you have a name?"

Me:"..."

Big GL: "ANSWER HIM! Who are you?! Who are you working for?! Why are you here?!

I trembled with what I know now was fear and cover the face trying not to see him, when...

Prisoner in the cell: " way to go, scaring a girl to get some answer," he said with anger in his voice then looking at me, I did not know then that he was looking at me with pity"

Small GL: "don't mind him, I'm Hal Jordan and this big guy is Kilowog we are green lanterns we mean no harm to you. This is our ship Aya, say hello Aya".

Aya: " hello, if there is anything you may need please don't hesitated to ask."

Hal: "and that guy over there is Razer the guy that got you better you fell."

Hal: "can you tell us you name?"

At that moment they received a call from some small blue people

Guardian 1 : "Hal Jordan is there by any chance a girl with you?"

Hal: " why yes, why do you ask?"

Guardian 2: " she is to be returned to Oa at once!"

Hal: " why is she a prisoner? She seems really nice and quiet to me". He said looking at me.

I then look at the screen and saw them and trembled even more and hide behind the man called Hal.

Hal looks back and then: " I believe we can't go back yet."

Guardian 3: "and why not?"

Hal: "we still have a mission and a red lantern here with us we will take her back when we can, Hal out."

Guardian 2: "BUT..!"

The call was ended, more like he cut it.

Kilowog: " Hal are you crazy? What am I asking f course you are, you can't just stay with the girl."

Hal: "you didn't notice did you? She was afraid of them, the least we can do is find out why?"

Kilowog: "we don't even know her name... Hey kid do you even have a name?"

I then nodded my head saying no

Hal: "how about we call you Maria?"

Me: O_O...

Kilowog: "that a terrible name, what about Moon Chaco?"

Hal: "ok and how is that better then Maria?"

They then started to fight for a name when someone talk..

Razer said: "Ilana or Galatea?" He said with a sad voice but I responded when he said the names, he then looked surprised.

Hal: "Ilana? Galatea? How about Galatea Ilana?" I then looked at him with a smile." that's t you name will be Galatea Ilana , do you like it?"

I then smiled and looked at Razer and smiled to him too. He then looked away for some reason.


	3. Razer's Edge

Razer's Edge  
>Gaia; I was sitting on front of the cell where Razer the Red Lantern was reviewing the destruction f the planet over and over again, I then heard Kilowog walking to the cell room...<p>

Kilowog: "You like looking at that stuff poseur? You proud as f what you did? Answer me! How many red lanterns are out there? Why you hunting GL?"

Gaia: I then went to get Hal and we came back running.

Hal: "Easy Kilowog this thing is a rental remember."

Kilowog then trow him against the cell wall and left the room.

Hal: "the red lanterns abandoned you Razer, left you for dead, I think that call's for a little pay back. Help us, tell us what you know."

Razer:" I do hate the Red Lanterns for what they made me, but I also hate the GL's, it just mean I got more people to hate."

Hal then stated to walk away, then stop.

Hal: "Gaia please stay here and watch over him." He said petting her head while she sat on front of the cell.

Guardian 1: "Hal Jordan stole the ship, refuse to bring the Princess back and you wish to reward him by giving command the f the ship and allowing the princess to stay out of Oa? "

Guardian 2:" We have no choice they are our only defense in the frontier, besides there is little we can do to punish Jordan and will be good for Princess to learned more about the galaxy."

Hal: "Gaia"

Guardian1:" I'm sorry?"

Hal: "her name is Galatea Ilana, we call her is if she doesn't have any other name?"

Guardian 3: "the name given to her is Princess."

Hal: "what kind of name is Princess?"

Guardian 1:" fine we are of one mind, but only under protest, what is the status of the ring?"

Hal:" it is safe, the ring doesn't take much space, but Razer does, what should we do with him?"

Guardian 2: "even you Jordan know your position, he must be imprison. That good care of Gaia."

Razer: "Fools for what I have done they should execute me."

Gaia was next to him and for the first time she talk to anyone.

Gaia:" why do you want to end your life? Did you do something bad?"

Razer then looked at her with a surprised face.

Razer:" do you not know what I have done?"

Gaia:" you destroyed the planted..."

Razer then got angry to see her so calm. At that moment Hal enter the room.

Hal: "get ready were taking you to a prison."

At the moment they get there Gaia wanted to go with the lanterns when..

Hal:" Gaia stay here we don't know f its safe ok? "

She nodded yes and stayed by the ship entries

She felt a strange energy just like the one of the Green lanterns core but made of fear when she wanted to go tell Hal, but Aya said.

Aya: "Gaia, Green Lantern Hal told you to stay here."

At that moment she look back to see a group of spiders taking Razer and Hal and Kilowog were walking back

Kilowog:" lets get out of here"

Already in space

Kilowog:" I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep better knowing he is not here."

He then saw a shadow on the window, Kilowog got a little paranoid until Hal went out to see what is was when they came back in they had a prisoner that had escape from the same place where we left said that they are torturing the prisoners.

Hal:" we are going back to check things out and to rescue Razer if it necessary. Aya please place the ship somewhere no one can see us."

After landing Hal said that if they are not back in 2 hours to leave with out them.

Gaia:" I then started to get worry since the fact that we did not heard nothing from them."

Gaia:" Aya can you sense the Gl's?"

Aya:" no Princess I can not sense them, but I can sense where is Razer"

Gaia:" I'm going to help the GLs can you tell me where was there last location?"

Aya:" yes I can but Hal said to stay here."

Gaia:" when it comes to someone life you put your life in risk to save there that what GLs do."

Aya then started processing for some second then showed a map to Gaia

Aya: "the green dots is the last location of the GL'S and the red on is of Razer."

Finished saying this Gaia went to the engine room charge her body with the energy of the green lanterns power then ran into the cave.

Mean while razer was being tortured with the memory of Ilana at that moment Aya opens the door and Gaia enter the room.

Gaia:" Razer? Can you hear me? "

Gaia:" Aya what is this? "

Aya:" this is a torture machine that replay your worst memory. I believe we must enter his dream to wake him up."

Gaia: "the Guardian have teach me how to enter people mind." she said then entering his mind when is made she and Aya had enter at the same time .

Aya and Gaia:" Razer ?"

Razer then look back to see that Gaia and Aya was there just that Aya had enter the body form of ilana.

Razer:" what is this?!" He said angry and confuse.

Aya: "don't be alarmed I am the Aya program and this is Gaia"

Razer:" I know who she is why are you here and we and in Ilanas body!"

Gaia:" that is not my body, I have ..."

Razer:" I mean Ilana my wife, why are you here?"

Gaia then looked at her then at him, she then just turned around.

Aya: "we are here because the Gl's need help, they have been captured and for trying to investigate the possibility of prisoners being tortured."

Gaia whisper:" what is this place? It feel sad?"

Razer :" it my worst memories and something that the two of you should have never seen. Beside,with what I have done they should just leave me here.. I kill all those people."

Aya:" no you dint, Kilowog toke all the people out if there before the explosion, and we need you assist us saving the GL's"

Razer :" I am not going, I just want to be left alone."

Aya: "what you want is irrelevant "

Then unlock him from the machine. And falling into Gaia's arm

He then look at Gaia then at the computer and said " I will never forgive you" Gaia then help him stand.

Gaia: lets go"

They then ran to find the lanterns

Razer:" which way? "

Aya:"there is something that doesn't let me pass this point ."

Razer: "and that way?"

Aya:" it take you back to the ship"

Razer was ready to run when Gaia stop him.

Razer: "what are you doing, don't you want me to..."

Gaia then showed him is required ring

Gaia:" I toke it just in case you meet need it."

Razer then looked shocked,his eyes then looks at the ring while he grab it and put it on after the transformation he then look at her with gratitude.

Razer:" aya go back to the ship and get ready wait until we get back." he then look at Gaia and said" lets go"

Mean while the GL's are getting ready to be eaten when Hall heard a loud noise when they saw some spider falling down then saw Razer and Gaia.

Hal:" it about time."

Kilowog:" Jordan he brought the Princess is with him."

Gaia was then fighting back to back from Razer she had some how managed to keep her green lanterns power with in the mine with all the yellow stone.

Kilowog: "we just got our but saved by a Red lantern and a kid Princess "

Hal:" I know are we going to stand for this?"

Kilowog: No."

They then fought the spiders until the fact that there was no more at that moment Hal and Kilowog looked at Razer who was glowing of Rage waiting to see is next move. He then toke of the ring and have it back to Gaia. Hal and Kilowog stared at each other.

Later that day Hal give the prison a new commander when...

Kilowog: "for a second there I though you were going to name Razer the new lord of the prison."

Hal: "are you crazy there is no way I was going to leave the prison in the hands of a Red lantern, because he is coming with us."

Kilowog: "you're joking right ?"

They then started to walk to the ship when Hal then said

Hal: "Razer how did you get your ring?"

Razer then looked at Gaia and said: " why don't you ask her about that?"

Hal and Kilowog then looked at each other and said:" Razer Gaia can't talk"


	4. in to the abyss

**Into the Abyss**

I was sitting next to Razer eating a earthling type of food that Hall had made me when Kilowog enter the room and pushed Razer

Razer: "Unh! Ahh."

Kilowog then said: "Grub time! " he then look at Razer, "You got a problem, poozer? "

Razer: "Only that I dislike clumsy 7-foot pigs."

kilowog: "Err! "

I was getting nervous when hall entered the room

Hal: "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Kilowog, break it , too, Razer. What did I say about killing each other?"

Kilowog: " Come on, Hal. We're just fooling around. Right?"

He then said looking at Razer with an angry face, I then hide behind Jordan, to be honest I got a little scared that then were really going to fight in the ship. I then notice that Razer glare at me for a moment then look back at Kilowog/

Hal: "The ship's too small for this nonsense.I want you two to shake 's an Earth custom to show there's no hard feelings"

At that moment we all sit down around the table.

Hal: "Come hands."

They then raised their hands in the air and shock them.

Hal: "Not like that."

At that moment…  
>Aya: "Attention, incoming distress call."<p>

Hal: " Aya pass it throw

captain Goray : "This is captain Goray of the container ship Truvedon.I've struck a pinhole and unable to proceed.  
>One of my engines has other is at full power, but it's just slowing the inevitable.I need help."<p>

Hal:"Aya, hold the transmission."

Kilowog: "Could be a trap, Hal. We get there, the disabled ship opens up, and the Reds start pouring out."

I then was curios about this odd situation for the fact that there could be more like razer out there, when Razer said

Razer: "There are no Red Lanterns in this sector. It's not a trap."

Kilowog: " How do you know? "

Razer: "I was in charge of setting those traps."

Hal: "This is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern tight, Truvedon. We're on our way."

We were all on the plataform on our way there when I though what is a pinhole? Then hal said

Hal:"I've got two questions: "A" How far are we from that pinhole?"

AYA: "1.8 teraquads and closing."

Hal:"Which brings me to "B. What's a pinhole?"

Razer: " It's a microscopic black hole at the center of a whirlpool of closer that ship gets to the pinhole, the stronger gravity will compress that cargo ship into a space tighter than a grub worm's vacuole."

Gaia thinking: then why did he got this route to deliever?

Hal: "That's close enough, Aya. We don't want to get pulled in, too. Deploy the tractor beam."

The tractor beam was then sucked into the pinhole, just like how Kilowog eating his food

AYA: "Anomalous gravitational readings are infecting my to compensate."

Hal: "Captain, do you have any tow cables?

captain Goray :"Deploying them now. Ah Heh ."

Hal: "We'll have to go out there and attach them to the interceptor manually."

I then looked at Hal worried, could they really do this? What is the pinhole sucks them in?

Razer: "Anomalous gravity always puts a bug in my britches." Saying of what sound worry and anger at the same time

Kilowog: "If you don't think you're up to the task Just try and keep up, punk. Green Lanterns train in variable gravity.  
>Let's see how you fly when you 1,000 kilos, then 6,000, then 2,000."<p>

Aya: "This is a dangerous undertaking. Why are we risking 3 Lanterns protects 1 life ?"

Hal: "A Green Lantern protects innocent life even at the risk of their own."

Aya:" Oh"

At that moment Gaia was walking next to the lanters as if she was going with them when Kilowog said

Kilowog: " And where do you think your going?"

I thentried to let them know that I wanted to help them but Hal then came back to where I was and said.

Hal: "Gaia I know you want to help us, but it will be better for all of us if you stay here safe, ok?"

He said then walking down, I then notice that both Kilowog and Razer were looking at me. I then felt usless and powerless.

Aya: " Green Lantern Hal is right, it is best if you remind here with me in the ship"

At that moment I then felt something warm with in me, more like something burning, I then felt rage and sad. I then know what was anger and rage, just by being left behind…. No there was something else, but what?

I then went to my room {a room that I shared with…. Because this ship is so small…. } my head was like a space tornado, I then got to my bed when I saw a red light glow on front of my face and I heard something but with in me there was a green light glowing. I felt to much pain and I guess I pass out.

Meanwhile all this happened while Hal, and Razer were at the engine room. Aya had left the ship and the captian didn't even notice that I [Gaia] missing

At that moment back to Hal and Razer

Hal: "I have no problem bringing a Red Lantern onto the team, but I will not tolerate pessimists."

Razer:" They've doomed us all."

Hal: " "What now?"

Razer:" This engine isn't just offline. It's frozen alien hatchlings ate through the lines that power the heaters! It would take a team of engineers to restart it before we collapse into the pinhole."

Hal: "We don't have a team of engineers or time." Hall then looked at Razer "Razer, let's light this candle."

Razer:" You want us to fire a frozen engine? The explosion will be spectacular.

Kilowog: "He's right, Hal."

Razer: "I can't fix this, not without another 5 pairs of hands."

Hal : "Maybe I can get you those 10 hands, Razer"

Razer: "What are you doing?"

Hal: " Those things didn't come from the eggs. They came from the interceptor. They're Aya."

Razer then with a puzzle face said:"You're deranged."

Hal: "She was shutting down nonessential systems to save power."

[ice cracks] - Both engines are up.

Hal : "Aya, full reverse! "

Razer : "Even with the engines back online, we're past the point of no return."

Hal: "I live past the point of no return. I'm gonna fly this baby right at it."

Kilowog: "You're going to what?"

Hal; " If I can fly with the current of the pinhole, maybe I can generate enough velocity to slingshot us out of here."

After a very rush and bad ride Hal was able to take the ship out of the pin hole

[chattering] captain Goray; " Well, what do you know? So that's my cargo."  
>Cargo, huh? Heh heh heh.<p>

Heh heh.

Hal: "There's a few more of these rascals running around that tub of yours."

At that moment one of the babySpegnarians spit on Razer.

Razer: "Err."

captain Goray; "And to think, I was going to abandon them."

Later on that day razer was eating and Kilowog enter the room.

Razer: "You were foolishly brave today."

Kilowog: " yeah,Well, back at job saving ."

Hal : "And thank you, Aya. It was dangerous to up and leave your post. We need to set a few parameters, young lady."

Aya: "A Green Lantern protects innocent life, even at the risk of their own, correct?"

Kilowog : "Wait a , you do understand you're a navcom, not a Green Lantern, right? You can't be a GL."

AYA: "Why not? Well, first off, the ring's got to pick you."

Kilowog: " Why? - Help me out."

Hal: "Oh, .I want to hear this."  
>Kilowog: "Red?"<p>

Razer: " Leave me out of it."

Kilowog: "Green Lanterns positively got to have a physical body to walk around and interact with people, not a bunch of creepy bugs."

At that moment she started to assemble her self and said : "A body like this?

Kilowog then groans, at that moment Razer looks around the room

Razer: " Aya where is Gaia?"

Hal then looks around and notice that she is missing

Hal: " now that I think of it … Aya did she also leaved the ship?" he Said in a worry big brother tune

Aya:" I believe she is in her quarters, she has not moved from quite some time now"

At that moment Razer jump of the sofa , Hal and Kilowog followed when then got to the room Gaia was on the floor with both a red and green light around her. The red light was a red lanterns ring that was going around her in circles and the other was the green light that glow in her stomach and she had the symbol of the green lanterns .

Razer then picked her up at that moment the red ring went to her finger, and Gaia started to turn into a red lantern but when it got to her stomach the green lantern ring glowed making it stop and go back to it place on her finger.

Razer: "GAIA! GAIA WAKE UP!

Hal then check if she was breathing

Kilowog: " how is this possible? Does she have both power? The power of WILL and RAGE?"""

Aya: " my senses indicate that she has suffer a great amount of pain in while we were saving the ship" aya said coldly

Razer then look at her with hate, but at that moment Gaia started to wake up. Razer and Hal help her get up and place her on the bed.

Razer : " Gaia can you speak? Tell us what happened…"

Hal: " Razer, Gaia cant…."

Gaia then got up and opend her eyes. But what they saw scared them, Gaia eyes were just like an empty vase with to drops, it was like she had two emotions.

Hal :" Gaia?"

Kilowog: " come one kid this isn't funny"

Razer: " Gaia you have you have to wake up, don't let it destroy you" he said then grabbing her by her arms and looking to her face to face and strait to her eye. She then began to get color again and look at him.

Gaia:"….RAZER…?"

HAL: "What she said?"

Gaia then spoke a little harder: " Razer?"

Razer: " yes, yes .. im here" he said holding on to her like she was going to disappear, like she was to vanish in thin air

She then looks at him , right to his eye. When..

Aya :" I sense that she is to weak, we must give her medical attention" she said then leaving and Kilowog when with her.

She then tried to get up, but the moment she did she pass out again and fell into Razer arms

Razer: "Gaia…. GAIA?! GAIA!"

HAL:" easy Razer, let's take her to the medical room to examine why she is in this condition, ok?

Razer then rush over, while he was on his way there he though:(why am I so worry?, what am I doing? why do I care for her?)

Until next time


	5. heir apparent

Heir Apparent

Aya: "I'm getting more comfortable in my human/robotic form every day.I can now assemble myself in 2.1 seconds."

Kilowog:"And up until two days ago, you weren't much more than a real smart disembodied , back me up here."

Hal:"Any girl who can get ready in less than 3 seconds has my stamp of approval. Speaking of girls, where is Gaia?

Kilowog: " she was still sleeping when I went to check about an hour ago"

Aya:" I believe that Razer has gone to what you human say, to wake her up"

Hal them started to walk to the hallway when the door opens and Razer was helping Gaia get to where the others were

Hal:"what a surprise! Razer helping out a team members?"

Kilowog:" she is not a team members, she is a princess who we have to take back to Oa in one piece"

Razer :" if by dead you mean in one piece then go ahead" he then said looking at him with rage while hold the girl trying to help her walk.

The red ring was still on her finger and you could still see a little green light coming from her stomach

Razer:"she needs a doctor or someone that can tell us what is going on"

Aya:"Sensors have located the energy signature of a Green Lantern power ring approximately 18.2 teraquads from us."

Hal:"Great work, we can find help a course directly to that 're doing a little recruiting."

Razer:"Which if successful will bring the total of your Green Lantern Force to will be shaking in his boots."

Aya:"And there would be 6 of us if you included me."

Razer:"Right, and how I could forget with you constantly bringing it up?"

Kilowog:" Jordan, you got stuff the genie back in her box."

Kilowog:"You can't let our nav computer get used to walking around like a real person."

Aya:?You may be unaware that I can hear every sound on this vessel."

Hal:"Aya, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I think It's best if you stay with the ship."

Entering a huge was with then next to Hal.(she had started to fell better so Hal let her tag along)

People:"Our queen and sovereign."

Kilowog:" Great timing as usual, Hal."

Hal:" It's a gift."

Guard:" their garb and manner."

Queen Iolande:"They are Green Lanterns and friends.I am Queen Iolande.I welcome you to Betrassus."

Prince Ragnar:"Dulac used to tell me stories of other Green Lanterns, but I thought they were nothing but tall tales."

Queen Iolande:"This is my brother Prince Ragnar."

Hal:"Iolande, your name sounds like a waterfall."

Kilowog:"Worst line ever."

Hal:"We're looking for the Green Lantern that serves your planet."

Queen Iolande:"Green Lantern has protected Betrassus for many years."

Hal:"We need his help to fight a deadly threat on the frontier and a doctor for the Green lanterns Princess here, she haven't been feeling well"

Queen Iolande:"get a doctor in here at one please" she said to one of the guard" and You speak of the Red Lanterns."

Queen Iolande:"Several of our off-planet outposts have been attacked by these vicious marauders."

Kothak:"Enough! Betrassus doesn't need Green need a king to command its army, and that will be me!"

Queen Iolande:" Kothak, once again you overstep your bounds."

Prince Ragnar:"It is our the queen is coroneted without a husband, then the greatest warrior may claim her hand and share the throne."

Kothak:"Face it, don't have what it takes to rule this kingdom alone."

Prince Ragnar:"Will no one challenge Kothak for my sister's hand?"

sir Dulac:" I will challenge Kothak for the hand of Iolande."

Hal:"I think we found our man."

He said then looking at Gaia and remembering the other reason why they were there.

sir Dulac:"I've seen the destruction caused by the Red Lanterns with my own eyes.I would be proud to join your fight against them."

Kothak:"It will mean leaving the queen."

sir Dulac:"Iolande has no love for a tired old warhorse like me.I'll marry her to keep her throne save from is not to be trusted, but once I win her hand, I can best protect her and our world by joining your crusade."

Kilowog:"It's pretty easy to see why you were chosen by your ring."

Hal:"Happy to have you aboard."

Prince Ragnar:"I still can't believe you're here, another actual Green Lantern.I am sir Dulac's greatest supporter, and now I'm here to offer you equal devotion."

Prince Ragnar:"Excuse me for overhearing, but you said the ring chose you to be a Green there many tests of your strength and bravery?"

Hal:" No.I was nearby when the Green Lantern in my sector died, and his ring came to me."

Kothak:"Anyone can seem like a warrior when wearing the most powerful weapon on the terms of the challenge state that we face each other equally armed."

Kothak:"Then you'll see I'm more a hero than Dulac will ever be."

sir Dulac:"We shall see."

After that a medic was take to the ship so Gaia could ge medical attention.

Doctor :" she will be find just let her rest and keep an eye on her"

Hal:" we will, that's doc"

Aya:" how are we to keep and eye on her? Does she need another eye? Or most we take one of ours to give it to her? Said the ai program very curiously.

The next day the sir Dulac didn't sow up for the fight,Kothak had then proclaimed him self and the winner when Hal came and said that he will take sir Dulac place.

Hal:" if I win Queen Iolande can rule by her wins, happily ever after, boo-yah."

Kothak:?Does he understand the challenge must be fought without his precious power ring?"

Hal:" He 's also right here in the room, so you don't have to talk about him in the third person, and he looks forward to kicking your butt tomorrow."

The ship is primed and ready to leave.

Razer:"Why aren't you back here with the Lantern we tracked?"he said sitting next to Gaia making sure she ate the soup he made, which she was ready to throw away.

kilowog:"He's gone missing."

Razer:"I can easily find him." he then said getting up.

Hal:"No.!"You can't just go running around in that Red Lantern 've got enough on our hands without you starting a panic. Be side we need you here to look over Gaia.

Razer:"My talents are wasted waiting here..." he was getting angry but then looked at me and started to clam down a little... I think...

Hal:"Stay with Aya and Aya run a scan for Dulac's power ring."

After Hal and Kilowog left...

Aya:"Sensors have located a weak energy trail."

Razer:"It is possible that it is Green Lantern Dulac's ring."

Aya:"The energy trail is too distant to make that determination with total confidence."

Razer:"So you're saying we need to be closer."

Aya:"It would aid me, but our orders are to remain on the ship."

Razer:"I was ordered to stay next to Gaia and help you trace the power ring, which is exactly what we'll be doing if you put yourself together and go with us."

Aya:"Only 2.1 seconds to Gaia need something more proper to wear in this case?"

Razer then looked out side, there was some clothes on a house that was next to the ship.

Razer:" wait here" he then went and got a dress, a jacket, some shoes." here hurry up and put this on"

Gaia then looked a him:" how do I put this on?"

Right when razer face was getting red, aya...

Aya:" I will be of assistance in this matter"

Razer:"thank you Aya"

and she went back in the ship to help Gaia.

Going back to Kilowog and Hal, everything was going just fine until they discovered that the machine that Hal was going to us had been sabotage.

Kilowog:" are you sure you want to go on with this?

Hal: " yeah I'm not holding back"

Later at that time Razer , Aya and Gaia were almost spotted by a soldier and Razer push the Girls to and empty catacomb.

Aya: "For future reference, when in my physical form, I prefer not to be pushed into the dirt." She said getting up.

Razer was helping Gaia get up from the floor after he check that I soldier had left

Kothak:Whoa! Nnunh! Some hero.I look forward to destroying you in the tournament tomorrow.

Hal: "yeah will let's see you win tomorrow"

Aya: "My sensors indicate the energy signal is getting stronger, but it seems our search is over."

There was a wall on front of where Aya sensor were indicating where the green lantern could be

Razer: "Not quite." He then broke the wall and opened the coffin to see that Dulac was there. "There doesn't seem to be any signs indicating a struggle."

Gaia: "So he didn't go down fighting." Gaia then notice that there was something missing. "His ring is gone."

Razer: "Has it gone back to Oa? The interceptor's sensors would have noted that." He asked Aya

Aya: "The signal is still near here."

Razer: "It's time we notify the others."

Next to the battle court….

Hal: "Great job obeying I need to write them down from now on?"

Razer: " A warrior acts."

Kilowog:"A warrior listens to his superiors."

Hal: "Enough.I'll give them the insubordination lecture later. What have you found? "

Razer: "We found his body in the catacombs. We're still trying to locate his power ring."

Kilowog: "If it hasn't chosen a new bearer already."

Aya: "My sensors indicate that the ring is somewhere within the castle walls."

Hal:"My gut instinct tells me so is the killer."

Hal:" Then we must find this murderer and bring him to justice. Kilowog and I have a trap to set. You return to the ship and locate the ring oh and Razer next time leave Gaia out of this"

[crowd cheering] And here, another flagon of that ale you so enjoyed before.

Kothak: "Queen Iolande, I fight so that your people might have the capable, honest ruler they deserve."

Kilowog: "Keep your chin up, Jordan! Focus! [cheering] Come on, Jordan! [coughing] [choking] Aah! Ohh!"

Queen Iolande : "Poison! He's been murdered!"

Hal: " Kilowog! Come on, buddy. Speak to me! Please."

Queen Iolande : "Hal, he's gone."

Hal: "No! Whoever did this will pay."

Kothak: "The death of the outsider is inconsequential. I demand my challenger return to the field so I may defeat him and become the rightful king of Betrassus."

Prince Ragnar :"Look! The ring! [gasping] Finally. It's mine! The power I've dreamed of! Again, I protest this silly contest no longer matters, matters is that I'm a Green Lantern, the most powerful citizen of Betrassus.I shall be your down and grovel to me, your new king!"

Hal: " You did this! You murdered my friend!"

Prince Ragnar: " I had to. You told me that when a Lantern dies his ring searches for the next worthy person. Knowing myself to be most worthy, I killed Dulac so that his ring might come to me.[booing] Do not judge me! I loved Dulac more than any of you. That's why I killed him, to honor him by being his successor."

Hal: "And Kilowog? Why him?"

Prince Ragnar: " Dulac's ring didn't come to me, so I had to try again. I had to! Sorry, but I can't let you get away with don't have a choice, none of you! Unh! What happened to my ring? Where is it? I want my ring!"

Kilowog: " I still have it. The ring you thought chose you were a construct I made while playing dead."

Hal: "Bravo, Kilowog. Excellent performance."

Kilowog: "Heh. Aw, gee. Thanks. I thought maybe slobbering the grog all over a was a bit much, but I sure has heck wasn't gonna drink any."

Queen Iolande : "Oh, Ragnar, I am heartbroken."

Prince Ragnar : "This is my planet. I was born to lead! I'll show you all! My queen! Your reign is over, sister. Look at how easily I paid off your I cannot rule Betrassus, then neither will now! "

Hal : "Kilowog, my ring."

Queen Iolande : Aah! Aah! [groaning] [groaning] Give it up, Ragnar! Don't be a fool!

Prince Ragnar: " Close the gates! - Unh! - Unh! [moans] Stay back! Let me go, or I'll kill her."

Hal: "Iolande, put the ring on now!"

Prince Ragnar: " Aaaaugh! Please! I beg for quarter."

Queen Iolande : "The true enemy is defeated. We thank our lantern friends for bringing him to justice.

Guards, round up the traitors and take my brother to the tower."

Prince Ragnar: "You'll all be sorry.I will be a Lantern, and then you'll pay! You'll all pay! You will be pay."

Kothak:"You are a great leader. You are my queen and sovereign, and to you I offer all my loyalty."

Hal: "Better late than never."

Kothak : "Our queen and sovereign!"

Queen Iolande:" Did you know all along Ragnar had killed Dulac?"

Hal:" No, but he was a little too curious about how you become a Green Lantern."

Hal:" "Then Kilowog remembered that Ragnar was happy to have two Green Lanterns on Betrassus. Only someone who knew Dulac was dead wouldn't include him in the count."

Queen Iolande : "But how did you know I had the ring?"

Hal:" Once I found out Dulac was dead, I knew his ring would go to the most worthy person, and like I said, I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Queen Iolande : "Thank you for everything."

Hal: "Now that you're a Green Lantern, will you join us in our fight against the Red Lanterns? "

Queen Iolande : "I would love nothing more than to go with you, but I'm more than a Green Lantern to my people."

Hal: "You're their queen."

Queen Iolande: " Yes, and duty to them comes first. Unfortunately my birthright is not a choice. In fact, there are very few things I can choose, but this is one of them."

Good-bye, Hal Jordan. She said giving him a kiss before he left.

Back at the ship

Kilowog;" oh come on Gaia can't you say my name? what about hello?"

Hal:" whats going on"

Aya:" sergeant Kilowog has been trying to convince Gaia to speak, but nothing has work until now"

Kilowog: " maybe she cant hear me still, from what happened?"

Razer: " are maybe you just ugly and she doesn't want to talk to you" he said looking to the wall, kilowog then looked at him when Gaia giggles.

Hal: " well what do you know she can hear him just right, and she looks cute when she smiles" he said then going next to her

Razer thinking: ( Hal Jordan is right in this matter…. About her being cute…) he then though while his face turned red

Aya: " are you feeling alright" she asked him

Razer: " yes why?"

Aya: " you face has turn from pale to red and just a moment and my sensor indicated that there has been a change …." At that moment he cut her off

Razer then yelled: " I am fine leave me alone"

He said then left to his room.

Kilowog: " well that was weird, but then again it's Razer who we're talking about"

Hal: " is like a teenager ….." (maybe…) Hal then starting thinking but then turn to Gaia " Gaia let get you something to eat so you can get strong again, and later we will call the Guardians to ask what to do if those weird light you have in your stomach and the red ring ok?

Gaia: " ok Green Lantern Hal" she said imitating Aya

They are all surprised to hear her talk it was a sweet innocent voice, like nothing they have ever heard

Hal: " Gaia you can call me Hal, or Big brother hal, which other is ok with me, in the matter the fact you can call me Big brother ok?"

Gaia: " ok, Hal"

Author notes

Any request for the next act? I really will like to hear from you what do you think so far about this story, don't worry you can write whatever you want, I will take it in consideration. Thanks

Don't for get to review


	6. lost planet and lost hope?

Kilowog:"- All right, you jackwagons, sound off like you mean it."

Kilowog:"- Aya."

Aya: "- Present."

Kilowog:"- -Gaia

Gaia:"-Here"

Kilowog:"- - Razer."

Razer: "- Heh."

Kilowog:"- !"

Hal: " Whoa. Kilowog, there are only four of us, and we're all here."

Kilowog:"- We may be a half a universe away from Oa, but that doesn't mean we can't maintain a little discipline."

Hal: "Discipline's I called this meeting so we could assess our situation."

Razer;:" 'll be dead within a month."

Hal: "How about we leave the tactical analysis to sergeant Kilowog."

Kilowog:"- [sighs] That's right. We're in deep umtec splat. Just when things look a little hopeful, we lose our newfound Green Lantern Iolande, 'cause she won't leave it's two Green Lanterns fighting the entire Red Lantern invasion."

Aya:"Pardon my interruption, but I've completed my search for the late Shyir Rev's power ring. There is good news and there is bad news."

Hal : "Let's have good news."

Aya:" I have final got the message from the Guardians about Gaia condition, and The ring's signal emanates from a nearby planet."

Hal: "Outstanding. Change course immediately and we can see the message later. I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's the bad news?"

Aya: "The planet in question will be hit by that asteroid in 5.2 minutes."

Kilowog:"- : "I say we blow that thing apart before it hits."

Aya: "Due to the asteroid's huge mass, My canons will have no impact, even at full power."

Gaia: "we don't need to destroy it. We just need to slow it down."

Hal: "connect our personal lanterns. It's working!"

Gaia: " Power drum at critical level."

Kilowog:"- Shut it down."

Hal: " No, keep firing! "

Kilowog:"- Field regulations, Jordan."We don't let our batteries dip below 20%! Enough with the regulations! Keep pouring it on! [groans] [cracking]

Aya:" Main and portable batteries nearing failure threshold."

hal: "Talk to me, we do it? Asteroid progress delayed."

Gaia: "We now have six hours until impact."

hal: "Yeah, great. Thanks Gaia . So, which way?

Ay:" A strange seismic interference is disrupting the scanner's ability to pinpoint the ring's exact it is in this vicinity."

HAL: "Then let's move. We come in peace. I've always wanted to say that."

KILOWOG- Why?

Zartok.:Greetings, travelers. You are well met on this desolate rock of a planet.I am Zartok. My fellow castaways are Drusa and Grood."

HAL: "I'm Hal is Kilowog, Aya , Razer and Gaia"

Zartok.:"Where did your ship crash?"

Hal:" We didn't landed just over that rise."

Kilowog: "That, what you're holding, is a Thalian moon soldiers that fought in the last stand of Thalius Prime wielded that blade."

Zartok.:"I know. I was in that battle."

Hal: "We're looking for a Green Lantern, here."

Razer: "A search, I want to point out, that is pathetic and pointless. Look around you. There's no Green Lantern here."

Hal: "Oh, ok, we should just give up. Or we could look for ourselves. That asteroid's going to hit in six hours."

Hal:"We'll get you to safety before that happens, but in the meantime, we could use some help finding our Green Lantern."

Zartok.: "You will have our aid."

Hal: "We'll split into teams. We can cover more ground that way.I'll go with Zartok."

Drusa : "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with Aya and Gaia. Nice to talk with another girl for a change." She said then pushing them but at that moment Razer then holds on to Gaia and said.

Razer: "I believe that the groups are of two people"

Hal: "Must be losing my game out , I guess it's just you and me, pal." Some time laster "So, Grood I bet you're like a senator on your planet,A great orator, a voice to be , no, no, wait, you're a storyteller who weaves a magic tapestry of words, charming everyone around with your ingenious turn of is it? Did you find something? I- I don't see is it I'm supposed to" hal was then push to the edge of a cliff- [groaning and grunting] Hey, hey, get off! [groaning] [groaning] doesn't make any sense. Hello? Anyone? Come in! Maybe this was a really bad idea after all."

Drusa : "I've been marooned on this planet for quite some 's so exciting to see you- A walking, talking artificial intelligence. Such technology. Such perfection."

Aya: "Perfection is incorrect. I must continually adjust a 0,0001% flaw in my programming."

Drusa : "Well, you sure sound perfect to- oh, ahh! [groaning] Ohh. she said holding on to ther ankle " Stupid. I twisted it."

Aya: "I can construct a field dressing and splint from surrounding materials."

Drusa : "I'd feel better if you took me back to your ship for medical attention."

Aya: "Certainly." She said taking Drusa back to the ship

Returning back to Hal…  
>[grunting] [laughter] Don't turn your back on me!he said getting out of the hole [birds chirping] Hold it right there, Grood.<p>

Back to Aya…

Aya: "This ship is more than my home." She said touching some buttons to opened the medical center of the ship"I have never known anything else. It is correct to state that I was born on this ship."

Drusa : "- Is this the infirmary?"

Aya: " - That, and numerous other uses. There is not sufficient space on the ship, so each room serves multiple functions"

.  
>Drusa : "What's this? "<p>

Aya: "That is the main access panel to my CPU chamber."

Drusa : "Perfect." She said and disconnected Aya

Back to Razer and Gaia…

They are walking into the forest and stop when they got to a graveyard. Razer then stop…  
>Razer: "A graveyard of space wrecks. Rashe pirate ships. War ships of the Cardonian horde.?"<p>

Stranger: "Yes. And those are space clippers of the Tarconian marauders."

Razer: "Who are you?! One of the castaways? He said getting on front of Gaia

Stranger: " Those over there are catty slavers from Gur. Quite the collection, All of them serious bad people who have done seriously bad things."

Razer: "Tell me who you are!" he said getting angry

Stranger: " The path they walked led to their doom. It is the same path you travel now." He said then looked at Gaia that was behind him "or maybe you have find a different way but those not know it?"

Saint Walker: " Apologize, I am Saint Walker. And you are?" he said then getting Gaia hand and kissing it. She was going to say her name when Razer said…

Razer: "I'm About to kick your smug rear if you don't get away from Gaia!" he said getting in between them

Saint Walker : "Gaia is a beautiful name, but you my friends your name is not a very pleasant name. Not in the least."

Razer: " thenYou got a problem with me?" he said holding Gaia

Saint Walker: " - Do you have a problem with you?" he said jumping on front of him

Razer: "I only have one problem, but it's a problem I intend to correct." He said trying to punch Saint Walker but missed [grunts]

Saint Walker : "A little higher at the knee, I think." He said when Razer tried to Kick him Speaking of taste, though, you really should try this melon, brother." He then said giving one to Gaia

Gaia: "Very sweet."

Razer: [grunting] [gasping] Sit still so I can hit you!"

Saint Walker: " No, sit still." He said then poking a point in between in neck and should leaving him paralyzed for the moment, then falling to the ground

Razer: "[groaning]"

Saint Walker: " There's a storm coming, brother. And the galaxy will need everyone of strong and true heart to survive."

Razer: "What in the name of Grotz are you talking about?! " he said angry trying to get up

Saint Walker : "Your anger and rage may lead to your doom. Personally, I think you should avoid that. If not for you then for her"But there is always hope." He said showing the green ring

Razer: " You're the Green Lantern.?"

Saint Walker : "- No, not me. I travel a different path." He said giving the ring to Gaia and then kissing her Hand good bye

Hal then flow in …

Hal: "Nice going, found the Funny that the ring hasn't chosen a Green Lantern yet."

Gaia and Hal then help Razer get up

Razer: "Maybe one of the castaways."

Hal: "[chuckles] No, those castaways are bad news, trust me." He said while Razer grab Gaia so they could fly

They then went looking for Kilowog and saw the ship flying.

Hal: "Uh, Kilowog, is there a reason Aya's flying off and leaving us?

Kilowog: "She's not. It's those castaways. They stole the ship."

The plante then stop the castaways from leaving the planet, when the ship landed Gaia ran up and reconnected Aya to the system and Razer came after her and fought the castaways:  
>Unh! - Whoa! - Whoa! [console beeps] [grunting] - Unh! - Unh! [groans]<p>

Gaia: [beeping] Aya's back online." She said helping her get of the ship

Kilowog: "We're ready to blow this munktor stand! Jordan, now!"

Hal: " It doesn't make sense. Why did the ring stay here on this planet and not go back to Oa? Go! Go back to Oa! It can't be.  
>Kilowog, take off now .Right now .I have to stay behind. There's something I have to do."<p>

He said digging a hole in the ground.

Kilowog, Aya, Razer and Gaia did not leave the plante.

Hal: "I ordered you off this are you doing?"

Kilowog: " I'm disobeying orders." He said smiling.

At that moment Hal then trow the ring in the hole and a light bean the grow out and destroyed the asteroid and a voice came from the planet

Mogo: "[booming voice] I am Mogo. Thank you, Hal Jordan of Earth. You have saved me. Rather, by giving me the ring, by knighting me, you allowed me the power to save myself from that asteroid."

Hal: "Our pleasure." He said then looking at the group with a smiles

Mogo: "For countless millennia I have trapped evildoers here on my surface until they reform.  
>I will keep these prisoners if you do not mind."<p>

Kilowog "Knock yourself out." He said then releasing them and Mogo but them in an earth prison

Mogo: "You have given me new purpose, new power. I am proud to be a Green Lantern. Very proud. And I will be here whenever you have need of me."

Kilowog: "I gotta say, Jordan, you're gathering one unorthodox team, but it's an honor to be a part of it.  
>Welcome to the Green Lantern corps, Mogo."<p>

Back at the ship

Hal: " well now that we got one mayor green lanter, how about we hear that message that the guardians sent us that we forgot to listen, Aya if you will please"

Aya: " putting up Guardian message in 3.1 sec"

Guardian: " this is a secret file of why *Princess* or *Gaia* as you call her can have both power at the same time.

It is for a simple reason, she have to emotions"..

Hal "WHAT? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

Kilowog: " come down Hal, let's hear the rest of the message"

Razer and Aya then looked at her, Aya was more curios of the fact that Gaia could be like her, while Razer was more worry for other matter…

Guardian: " long ago her kind some on were like us but for all the unstable emotion they started to turn into stones" the guardians then paused and show the green lantern cor energy " they became what we now know for what power our rings, all the ring every single ring these is, that included all the other lanterns as well"

Gaia then hold her chair tightly, like she was going to fall, Razer then notice it and started to walk to her.

Back to the message

The most strongest once became stone and the rest flee around the universe but the only one that was left was a child a single child that landed on Oa we then raise her but we feared that her emotion could do harm to us all so she cast her emotion away, with time she began to learn the emotion of will from what she saw around her but then wanted more, it was then when we looked her in a room close to the Corp she was trained to use the Corp to transport herself from one point of Oa to another, sometime later when you stole the ship and over used it power was she able to transported herself there to your guys, we think it was the fact and there was another emotion close to the engine that she felt it and was on search of her emotions, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, please be careful to not hurt her in any way for she still hold some emotion with in her." End of message

Gaia then got up and ran to her room, one that she shared with Razer, he then ran after her.

Hal:" Gaia?!"

Kilowog them stop him and Aya just sat there processing what she had just saw.

Gaia was at the room sitting in a corner when Razer didn't know what to do or less what to say so he just next to her holding her hand, lookingat the girl who was angry but hollow at the same time, watching her tears fall down, he then hug her and started to pad her head until they both fell asleep..


End file.
